Children of the Moon
by TearsOfTheWeakAndMighty
Summary: Annabeth Chase- Age:18, Hair:Blonde, Eyes:Grey,Type:Omega Percy Jackson- Age:18, Hair:Black, Eyes:Green, Type:Alpha She's the one everyone hates, the screw up. He's the one everyone loves, the perfect leader. Who knew these two would ever find love with each other? Werewolf AU Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
1. Prologue

Children of the moon

Once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy. They were obviously on different levels of the social pyramid, like _opposite sides_. Of course they fell in love, are you kidding me? What kind of story would this be if the main man and main lady didn't fall in love. Even though this guy we're talking about is a complete asshole, and I mean _complete_ , like in italics and everything. But there's a twist in this story (not really), these two individuals were not of the human race, they were of something much different. They were from a world where every story you've heard, ever creature you've ever read about were real (No, you idiot, everyone knows that aliens don't exist). Anyways I'm gonna shut up and get to the story. I know you all are getting super annoyed with me now… maybe not, but I'm annoying myself so… yeah. Anyways! Onto the story!


	2. A New Friend

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

Lord Jesus Christ! The f! I was in the middle of a really good dream. Than this piece of _bullshit_ had to go in ruin it. Now I have to go to frick ass school. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ school, the people at school... not so much. Since I'm the omega of the pack everyone hates me. I'm the lowest of the low. I'm a disappointment, to my mother, my father my brother, everyone. Therefore everyone hates me, bullies me, ignores me. I'm sick of it.

"Annabeth, get your filthy ass down here in ten minutes, you're gonna be late for school'

Ugh. Rolling out of my bed I think about how school will be today. Wondering if anyone will treat me with even a little bit of kindness, or if things will be the same as usual. Thinking about these things I step into the shower, letting the cold water hit me washing of any dirt from the previous night. As I step out of the shower I hear my mother yelling at me to hurry up again. God that woman is a nag. I still have eight six minutes, Jesus Christ. I throw on my undergarments and put lotion on my legs. Looking at myself in the mirror I notice how dull my eyes have become ow the glow that used to radiate off my skin is almost gone. For a werewolf that means I'm losing myself, losing all that I am, if it's gone completely that means that I'll basically be a walking corpse, but not, you know, dead. My soul will be dead, my livelihood gone. It worried me but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Annabeth! Two minutes!"

I rolled my eyes as i threw on a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt and a pair of old beat up sneakers. Brushing my teeth in the bathroom I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. I spit out the toothpaste and leaned my head against the mirror. I looked at myself again with anger burning in my eyes, taking my hand i smashed it against the mirror, shattering it. Feeling satisfied I exited my room, turning off the light. Walking down the stairs I could hear my mother speaking with my father in the kitchen, ignoring them I headed for the door, grabbing my backpack and leaving the house, slamming the door closed.

I walked angrily the entire way to school, ignoring everyone I passed all of them giving me disgusted looks as I passed by. As I rounded the corner I bumped into someone. A girl. Someone I've never seen before, which is surprising since everyone knew everyone in this area. She must be some lone wolf who stumbled in her because this place isn't visible to humans, and she didn't have that witch or vampire smell about her.

" Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you." She said politely. "I was looking for Goode High School."

I took a good look at the girl. Her skin was somewhat dark, but not _dark_. Her eyes were like kaleidoscopes changing colour **(AN: I'm Canadian and this is how we spell colour so deal with it)** with every second. Her hair was a medium brown, and choppy, little braids framing her face.

"You're going the wrong way" I told her. "It's this way, follow me."

She smiled at me. It was weird, I've never gotten a smile before. Strange girl. "Thanks, I'm Piper. I'm glad I've found a friend here already, I hate not knowing anyone at school."

"I'm Annabeth, and honey you're not gonna want to be my friend for long" I said as I walked by, dismissing any further discussion. I saw her frown slightly, but it was soon replaced by a big smile again as she picked up her pace to catch up with me. Luckily she didn't say anything else. This girl was annoying. Too perky, ew.

Finally after another ten minutes we got to school. I tried to get away from Piper without being noticed but unfortunately she caught my arm before I could get away.

"Thanks again, but I was hoping you could show me too the main office." She said, giving me a sheepish smile and shrugging her shoulders. Huffing I began to walk up the stairs of the building giving her a hand gesture to follow me. She stood there for a couple of seconds looking around her with a big grin on her face. I guess I couldn't blame her the school was quite extraordinary, it was large, that's for sure. I remember wearing the same expression as her when I first came to this school in freshman year. Before it all went to shit.

I walked down the halls with her, a scowl on my face. Piper was talking aimlessly about how, and I quote, "excited she was to be here". Like, shut up. It's not that exciting. I mean, has she never been to high school before?

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, we got to the main office. I turned to leave but once again I was stopped.

"Chase." The principal growled. Rolling my eyes I turned around to face him, shooting her a glare.

"I need you to show Piper around the school, I'm putting her in all of your classes. I assume you'l be nice to her, don't want to have any more trouble to face at this school then you already do, right?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson" I say rolling my eyes, I really didn't want to do this, next thing you know I think I've finally made a friend and once she hears about me, she ditches me. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I watch as Mr. Jackson motions for me to stay and then walks into his office shutting the door to speak to Piper. I sit down in one of the chairs, earning glare from a secretary. I hiss at her and she looks back at her computer, looking shocked. I smirked, taking my backpack from off of my shoulders, reaching in to grab my book. Just as I opened the book to the page I was reading Mr. Jackson's door opened, and out came a grinning Piper, talking with Mr. Jackson, laughing with him. I did wish that I could have that too, have someone give me a friendly face for once, b _esides_ someone I _just_ _met._

I stared at them for a few more seconds before Piper turned towards me, smile fading a bit. I frowned and got up, stuffing my book back into my backpack. I turned my back on her, opening the door and leaving, making a motion with my hand for her to follow me. I heard her bid Mr. Jackson goodbye before running to catch up with me. I found myself stomping through the halls, getting angrier with every revolted look I received. I hated them, all of them were a bunch of arrogant idiots.

"Why are you here anyways, don't you have a pack already." I asked her.

"The alpha at our previous pack, he got into some dirty business with vampires, my parents, they were his beta's, they... found out about it. The alpha figured out that my family knew. He killed my father, my mother and I barely got away. We've been on the run for six months. Finally, we find this place. Your alpha, Mr. Jackson, he promised us protection, a home, a family." At that statement I couldn't help but snort and start to laugh. It was such a funny thought to me, this pack may be family to everyone else, but certainly not me. How could I say they're family after the way they've treated me for the past eleven years. I've been treated like dirt since I was seven years old, how can I consider these people to be a family.

Piper didn't talk to me the rest of the way. I guess I don't blame her, it did sound like I was making fun of her.

"Why are you such a bitch." At this I stopped in my tracks, whirling around I walked up close to her, Less than six inches apart.

"I'm the bitch?" I hissed. "You just wait Piper, you'll see that I'm not the one that's the bitch. Everyone around you, they're the bitches, not me. You'll see soon enough."

With that I turned on my heels and stormed away not caring if Piper didn't follow me. For all I care she could go tell shit about me to everyone else. Tell everyone how I'm such a bitch. That'll make everyone hate me more. To my surprise Piper still followed me, she ran up to me, and pulled me by the arm.

"I'm sorry, I've seen all the dirty looks the people here give you. What did you do to make them all dislike you so much." She said to me.

" It's not what I did. When I was seven I was named omega. The one before got killed. They chose the smallest, weakest one of the pack. That was me. I was only a kid but I was deemed unworthy anyways. I've gone through the torture of everyone hating me for eleven years. So all though I've done nothing to prove myself unworthy, I'm still treated like a screw up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Piper said. I could hear the genuine sorrow in her voice, I could see it in her eyes. "I promise that I'll stick by you, I won't leave your side. I'll be your friend. In my old pack we still treated the omega as if they were a beta. We treated everyone that way. Except for the alpha of course he had all of our respect."

"Thank you Piper, but unless you want to have more than one friend I think you should just leave me alone." I said giving her a small smile.

"Not gonna happen Annabeth, you're my friend and there's nothing you can do about it."

I found myself smiling for the first time in years. I felt the glow seeping back into my skin, the brightness returning to my eyes. I felt happy. Refreshed, not all mopey. I turned around once again, making another hand gesture at Piper, motioning for her to follow me as I started to walk. As I rounded the corner **(AN: Here it comes the stereotypical 'bumping into your future husband' scene)** I bumped into something hard. The force threw me off balance and obviously threw whoever I bumped into`s balance off two. I felt the weight of their body come crashing down on me as my back came into contact with the floor, my head hitting the ground hard. I felt a warm substance start to pool around my head as the person got off of me. I touched the back of my head and withdrew my fingers. It was blood, of course it was, why wouldn't it be. My vision started to clear and finally I could whoever I bumped into. _Percy Jackson_. Amazing. Of course I had to bump into the most popular kid at school, not to mention the future alpha.

He keeled down to look at me properly, as I was still on the floor like an idiot. He got so close to my face I could see every detail of his face. His perfectly shaped nose, soft, totally kissable lips. His beautiful jawline and cheekbones. And his eyes, oh lord his eyes, they were the most mesmerizing thing I've ever seen in my life. They were like a sea of green`s and blues, like soft waves in the ocean.

"Ugh, great I got your omega filth all over me!" He shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I noticed a small rip in his shirt and he obviously noticed it too. "How're you gonna pay for this, bitch!?" He yelled in my face. Grabbing onto the collar of my shirt he dragged me up on my feet, his face centimeters away from mine. I could tell Piper was gonna step in so I shot her a look, telling her to back down. She did, though I sort of wished she didn't.

"Did you hear me you little shit, I said how are you going to pay for this!?" He yelled once again. All this yelling was starting to make my head throb even worse than before. I let out a whimper, turning to him, squirming under the glare that he gave me. "I'm sorry, I'll pay you back for your shirt." This only seemed to make him angrier. He slammed me against the locker, my head hitting the locker. I could feel the blood rush down even faster, more blood pouring out of my skull. "hat's not good enough, you dog!" Lord it hurt so badly I whimpered like an idiot, pleading for him to stop with my eyes. "Please, you're hurting me. Ah!" I let out a cry as one of his cronies, Nico I believe grabbed my hair and yanked my head back against the locker. Percy smirked at this. " Hmm, you at least look half decent. I'm sure I could find _someway_ for you too... pay me back." He said as he slid a hand down my waist. "Perhaps using you're body... yeah I think that'll do. "

"Please,no, anything but that,I swear I'll do anything but that." I said my voice desperate.

"Oh, please, like I'd want someone like you, you're nothing but filth under my shoes. I don't know why they haven't killed you yet. That's what they usually do." Hes said slamming me back against the locker.

That was all I could take. Although I tried I felt myself lose consciousness in Percy`s arms.

* * *

 **Hi guys. That was my first official chapter of Children of the Moon. I don`t know what inspired me to make this. I guess its becuase I always look for stories where Percy`s an asshole and Annabeths the outcast. In case you`re confused the principal is Poseidon, so he`s Percy`s father. Poseidon is also the current Alpha which makes Percy first in line for the throne.**

 **I`d really appreciate it if you share how you felt about this chapter. It would mean alot to me. Plus I`d like to know what you guys want to happen in the story. This story is for you guys, not for me. I`m not the one reading this story (that would be weird- reading my own story, WTF).**

 **Goodnight guys,**

 **Tears of the Weak and Mighty**

 _November 2, 2015_


	3. IMPORTANT

OMG I really just want to say how sorry I am for not updating. I totally forgot to mention that I was going on a trip to Cameroon with my mom for a month. Unfortunately I probably won`t be able to update for another month because I`m going to Europe next, but don`t worry cause after I get settled I`ll have plenty of time to write while my mom`s at work. I`m not sure if I`ve mentioned this, but my mom`s an archaeologist, so I am home schooled. During the day I will have plenty of time, so please be patient., this is one of the rare opportunities I`ve been able to use the internet so again I`m really sorry for not updating, I will in a month or two (or possibly sooner, keep your fingers crossed) .

Thanks guys,

Miranda


	4. Life Sucks, Run Away!

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I know I've been away for a while, but I've been travelling around with my mom and it has been quite stressful and I haven't had any time to update. I'm really sorry guys, but to make up for it I wrote this new chapter, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I woke up in the infirmary, the bright lights rendering me unable to see. I sat up shielding my eyes from the light, noticing I wasn't the only person in the room.

"I see you're awake, finally." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Why are you here, get out." I said.

He stood up, and faster than I could process he was in front of me. "I'll tell you why I'm here" He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "I'm here because you're a stupid little bitch, who can't take getting roughed up a bit. You got me into a lot of trouble, you know. Because of you, I'm grounded for a month. You better watch you're back, cause you might find yourself in a lot of trouble. I have a _huge_ influence on _a lot_ of the pack, I could convince _anybody_ to do _anything,_ _especially to you."_ He said a wicked grin plastered on his too perfect face. Ugh, this guy was really horrible. I'm sick of it. Sick of him, sick of all his bullshit, sick of everyone. I'm done.

"You cannot treat me this way, I deserve respect. I _will_ get respect, someway, somehow. You will _not_ treat me this way anymore. I'm _done_ with all your bullshit. I won't have it anymore, so you can take your pride and your ego and you can _shove it up your ass_. I will _never_ be submissive to you." With those words I got up and left the room. Deciding to skip the rest of my classes, I headed to my locker to get my things. Leaving the building I started to think about how different my life would have been had I not become the Omega. I turn around looking at my school, deciding it would be the last time I saw this place. I looked at the ground, bending down to pick up a rather large stone before pulling my arm back and throwing the stone. Without even looking to see if it hit my target I turned and ran. A I ran off the property I could hear the sound of the bell then glass shattering. Of course I had to throw the stone just as the period ended, and of course I put into force into throw that it shattered glass, and of course I aimed toward the huge glass dome in the middle of the building that was right above the locker bay, where I know for a fact that Percy and his minions hang out between periods. Shit. I am in deep shit. _SHIT!_

Forcing my legs to go faster I ran to my house unlocking the door and racing up the stairs not bothering to lock the door behind me. I grabbed a large backpack from my closet and dumped in some clothes and undergarments and all the money I've been saving up since I was five. Running over to my bookshelf I grabbed a couple of my favourite books and some of my sentimental objects like my owl necklace I got from my brother and a picture of my brother and me. Quickly ripping a paper out of my notebook and grabbing a pen I wrote down a note to my brother.

 _Malcolm,_

 _If you're reading this I am already gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't_

 _take any more of this abuse, today (if you haven't already heard) I got beat up by_

 _Percy Jackson. I am so so sorry Malcolm. I love you so much and I'll miss you, but_

 _if you love me, you'll let me go. This is what's best for me. I wish it didn't have to_

 _like this, but I can't take I anymore. I'm sorry. I love you. Do me a favor and tell_

 _Piper McLean ( she's knew and she's in my homeroom) that I say thank you for_

 _being my friend even if it was just for ten minutes. Tell her it was nice to have_

 _someone treat me nicely after such a long time,besides you Malcolm. I love you._

 _-Annabeth_

Stuffing my notebook and some pens as well as my sketchbook and some art supplies and some earbuds, I ran out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and bottles of water. I turned and ran from the kitchen and out the house. I ran and ran until I reached the edge of the forest, the edge of our pack territory. If I crossed this line there would be no going back, but if I stayed, although they couldn't prove it was me who shattered the dome they would punish me anyways. They'd hang me up on the rack and sentence me to one whip from each member of the pack, plus five from the Alpha, and five from his would be 378 whips. Not to mention they'd starve me for a month and sentence me to a year in the salt mines once I graduated, where I'd probably get whipped every other day. Yeah. I was definitely going to do this. Taking a deep breath I step into the forest and take off, ready to begin my new life.

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. If you read the update before this chapter then you know why. Anyways, I'm wondering if you guys have any suggestions. And yes, Annabeth is an artist. She just mostly sketches people, and nature so keep that in mind guys cause it will show up through out the story. So please guys, leave a comment they really do help and once again I am so sorry for not updating in so long.**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
